


A wedding

by Awesomeheatherd



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom, Singing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomeheatherd/pseuds/Awesomeheatherd
Summary: Yaz is a bridesmaid for one of her oldest friends but has to perform in front of lots of people, her crush amd her bully.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The usual I dont own anything it's all the BBC etc. 
> 
> I'm sorry I've never written before so this is scary for me. This is the first chapter and I have ideas to carry on if it's well received. All mistakes are my own. No schedule for updates. Enjoy

The TARDIS was floating lazily around the time vortex after the Doctor suggested a few days to relax after a few intense adventures and to allow for the TARDIS to refuel. The boys were in the games room taking the opportunity to bond and the Doctor was tinkering with the main console which left Yaz alone which she was grateful for. 

In two short days is the wedding of two of Yaz's oldest friends and the bride wanted to surprise the groom with a dance involving both the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Unfortunately for Yaz this means she has to perform in front of 100 friends and family on top of that she has been persuaded to sing at the reception. 

In a silent plea Yaz asked the TARDIS if she had a dance studio/ soundproof room she can use that is tucked out of sight so no one could find her. As her thief's favourite companion the TARDIS obliged even providing the music required. The song the bride had chosen was Jai Ho! (you are my destiny) (the A.R. Rahman ft the pussycat dolls version) because slumdog millionaire was the film they saw on their first date. 

The choreography itself was easy it was the same as the music video with a few extra moves. But Yaz was a perfectionist and kept practicing losing track of time not knowing someone was looking for her. 

After a few hours of searching a door appeared that the Doctor had never seen before, silently she slid the door open to find Yaz dancing. The fact that Yaz was dancing with such precision and passion came of no surprise to the Doctor, what surprised her was the outfit she wore while performing, the Doctor had never seen Yaz wearing less that her regular clothes or jammies. Seeing Yaz wearing only a sports bra and yoga pants made her hearts stutter, a feeling she hasn't felt in centuries spreading throughout her body. It was a scary feeling one she pushed aside and exited the room before she was caught staring. Once outside the Doctor took a deep breath and made her way back the way she came. Once back in the console room she put her welding mask back on and went back under the console to continue tinkering.

A few more hours passed before she heard faint footsteps enter the console room. Sliding out she was greeted by Graham and Ryan. 

‘Hey Doctor, me and grandad were wondering if the TARDIS has finished fueling yet? Only we reckon it's time for dinner and wondered if we can get take out’. 

‘Is it that time already, being a time lord you'd think I'd keep better at time keeping.’ she replied ready to go off on one again when Yaz came in dressed in her usual jeans and star jumper. The Doctors face flushed when she remembered what she was wearing earlier. 

‘Are you alright Doctor you look a little flushed’  
‘oh hey Yaz, m’fine. The boys were just asking about takeout, but the TARDIS hasn't quite finished refuelling yet so we're here for the night. Sorry boys’ 

‘That's OK Doc, we can just make something here and maybe have a movie night?’ 

‘Great idea Graham, right Fam to the kitchen. We can make pizza and fish fingers and custard.’

‘Eww I'm not eating that, Doc why don't you and Ryan set up the movie and me and Yaz will sort dinner out?’

‘Good idea Graham, come one Ryan I fancy watching slumdog millionaire. Never seen it before but I've met Danny Boyle helped him with a few screenplays’. 

Before Yaz could protest over the film choice Ryan and the Doctor were out of sight. Yaz was a little suspicious of how the Doctor managed to chose that film and cast an accusing glance up at the TARDIS. With a huff she followed Graham to the kitchen and started preparing pizza and snacks, this is going to be a long night.


	2. Can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz can't sleep so goes to get tea but gets side tracked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this earlier than expected so you can have it now. Next update won't be until next week because I'm off on holiday and I need to decide what direction to take the next chapter.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes I'm doing this on my phone. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, I'm glad you liked the first chapter.

Everyone went to bed hours ago but Yaz was still awake, she couldn't seem to settle her mind. Thoughts of how the Doctor kept sneaking looks at her throughout the movie, how she still hadn't chosen a song to sing at the reception and that bloody dance. 

Abandoning her efforts at sleep she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to get some tea. On her way down the long hall Yaz heard a familiar sound, so changed direction and followed it to the room she had occupied for most of the day. The door was partly open so she stuck her head in to find the Doctor trying to dance. Yaz couldn't help but giggle at the Time Lord. 

The Doctors head snapped up at the Sound. When she saw Yaz staring at her she lost her balance and fell over. She braced for impact but instead of hitting the ground she felt a hand snake around her waist to steady her. The Doctor instantly felt heat creep up her neck and onto her face, Yaz was also looking a bit flushed. As soon as Yaz realised they were staring at each she let go of the Doctor and jumped back.

Clearing her throat, the Doctor broke the now awkward silence between them ‘Uh.. Thanks Yaz that could have ended badly’  
‘Any time, but can I ask what are you doing?'

The Doctor flushed at the question, mostly because she'd been caught,' the real question here Yaz is why are you awake ? You humans need your 8 hours otherwise your useless on adventures.' 

'I couldn't sleep so was on my way to get some tea when I heard music. And don't avoid my question what are you doing?' 

'Was just listening to some music.' she quickly replied, knowing Yaz had seen enough to know exactly what she was doing, 'Why can't you sleep are you feeling unwell?' Before Yaz could answer the Doctor had a hand on her forehead the other fumbling for her sonic. 

'I'm fine honestly Doctor, I'm just nervous about my friends wedding this weekend.' The Doctor quickly removed her hand from Yaz's head, which caused Yaz to instantly miss the warm contact. 

'Ooh a wedding, I love weddings, family and friends get together to celebrate the joining of two people as one. Ive been married, am married, a few times actually. Did I ever tell you about the time I married Queen Elizabeth the first?' 

'Wait what… you're married? You've never mentioned that before.' Yaz was shocked and more than a little disappointed at this revelation, until she looked at the Doctor and saw an ancient sadness in her eye. In that moment Yaz realised she had unintentionally hit a nerve. 

'I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?' Yaz reached across the space between them and gave the Doctors shoulder a squeeze. 

'S'ok Yaz as I said before I lost my family a long time ago. The last time I saw her was also the first time we met. ' The Doctor raised her hand to Yaz's still on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze back. 'Being time travellers we never met in the right order, maybe I'll tell you more about some day.'

'I would like that, but only if you want to' 

'Thank you. Now back to your situation, what has you nervous? Is it something to do with the dance you were doing earlier?' 

Yaz's head snapped up and she flushed bright red 'You.. um.. you saw that. When did you..I… I thought this room was hidden.' she stuttered out once again casting am accusing glance up to the TARDIS. 

'I was looking for you earlier and well you were really in to it so I left you alone.' at this point the Doctor remembered Yaz's outfit and turned away from her busying herself with the jukebox in the corner of the room so Yaz couldn't see her flustered look. 

'Do you think you can teach me the dance you were doing? It looked really fun and maybe practicing with someone else will put your nerves to bed?'

'Umm sure of course I can teach you, would be nice for someone to do it with me. But we'll.. um.. we'll have to change into something that will let us move a bit freer.'

With that Yaz and the Doctor made their way to the Changing area, not knowing that the other was having a mild panic at see the other in a more revealing clothing that they were used to.


	3. A demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz shows the Doctor the full routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short filler chapter. I'm still on holiday with my Fam and it's hard to sit and write something proper.
> 
> Anywho hope you like it, as always any mistakes are my own blah blah blah 😊

Yaz should not be surprised that the Doctor is toned, what with running practically everywhere every day, but she was and she couldn't help but stare. She wanted so much to reach out and touch the Doctor, to run her hands up slowly up her sides grazing her small but shapely breasts and… 

'Are you ready Yaz?' 

Yaz started at the Doctors words 'What? Oh yeah dancing' for the umpteenth time in a short amount of time felt heat rising to her face, ''well the dance is only 4 minutes long, so how about you watch me then we'll do it together?' 

'Brilliant, I'm a very fast learner.' 

The Doctor wandered over to the jukebox and restarted the song while Yaz got in to position. When the music started the Doctor positioned herself behind Yaz so she can see how her body moves from behind. The problem with this is that she got distracted very quickly by Yaz's tight little ass and how her waist and hips moved. Realising she wasn't concentrating she moved herself in front and to the side of her. 

This proved to be a bigger mistake. When the Doctor found Yaz this morning she was distracted by what she was wearing. This close up the Doctor could see Yaz worked out a lot, they way her abs worked as she moved, the muscles in her arms flexing and how the muscles in her neck tensed with every turn of her head. 

The Doctor let her eyes wander up and down Yaz's body, hungrily taking in every inch before stopping at her chest. The now familiar rush of desire coursed through her, her thoughts quickly taking her to thought of Yaz using her fantastic body to dominant her. How her skin would feel against her own and how she felt inside her. 

With that last thought the Doctor snapped back to reality just in time for her to watch Yaz finish. 

'Do you think you can copy that Doctor?' 

With a hard swallow and a shake of the head the Doctor managed to reply. 

'Course I can, quick study remember' she flashed a smile, the smile she reserved only for Yaz, and jumped to her feet.


End file.
